


Happy Birthday Rock Lee 2012

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Rock Lee's birthday I wonder what he hopes to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Rock Lee 2012

"Such a Youthful day!" A black haired teenager with a bob haircut says as he looked out of his window and out his village that was buzzing with life. Coming from his position from the window he grabbed his usual green jumpsuit and slipped it on. Before going to put his shoes on and quickly went out and running to his team was supposed to meet up.

“Good morning, Tenten, Neji.” Lee greeted with a big smile.

“Good morning Lee.” Tenten Greeted as Neji just nodded his to his teammate.

“Where is Gai-Sensei?” Lee asked glancing around in hopes to find him but it was futile until a kick came flying him his way sending him flying crashing into a nearby tree.

“Good morning guys, I hope you guys are ready for today’s training.” Gai-sensei “Oh and Lee, I am going to extra hard on you since today is your birthday.”

"Really, Gai-Sensei! That is the best present ever." Lee yelled excitedly. 

"Then let's get started then shall we." Gai said as they began to train. Lee was so excited he rushed into action.

"I don't think that counts as a present." Ten-ten said. 

"It’s not but it better not to get involved Ten-ten." Neji told her as they began their own training.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always wanted and Loved


End file.
